


Orenda

by CaptainCosmos



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCosmos/pseuds/CaptainCosmos
Summary: (N.) "A MYTHICAL FORCE PRESENT IN ALL PEOPLE THAT EMPOWERS THEM TO AFFECT THE WORLD, OR TO EFFECT CHANGE IN THEIR OWN LIVES."Everyone have their history that makes up from who they were to who they are in the present. Histories is what makes them them. Each indivual, both the Normals and Abnormals, who works in Catching Fallen Stars have one, and you, the reader, intrigued as you may be, will get to see how they were born to their happiest days to saddest days, to hope and dream, to doubt and uncertainty, to how they get to live but struggle their own problems for weeks to years and even more, and after they collapses, how they eventually rise and become the stars they are now.





	Orenda

There's really no particular order of the characters that I will be writing their histories of, as it only depends on my mood. If necessary, trigger warnings for each chapter will be located at the beginning of the notes, so please keep cautious on that. Otherwise please enjoy.


End file.
